


Vampire Academy Redo

by Maxguevara36



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Time Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxguevara36/pseuds/Maxguevara36
Summary: After Rose gets shot protecting Lissa she wakes up two years ago in Portland on the night they were forced to return to St. Vladimir's.  How does Rose knowing what happened change the relationships she has and the world around her?  Does anyone else have alternate memories?
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

I startled awake. I could still feel the wound from the bullet Tasha shot at Lissa. I always knew I would die protecting her but I didn’t realize it would be so soon. That’s when I heard her. I looked over and saw her lying in the bed next to me. Thrashing and screaming from the nightmare she was having. I looked around the room and noticed I was in the bedroom we shared when we were living in Portland. That was two years ago. What the hell is going on?   
“Liss,” I said shaking her. “Liss, wake up.”  
Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. “Andre,” she moaned. “Oh, God.”  
“You were dreaming about the crash, weren’t you?” I asked her.  
She nodded. “You aren’t there anymore.”  
I remember this night. It’s the night we were dragged back to the academy. I remember I feeding Lissa and then Oscar focusing on something outside which caught my attention because of how unusual it was for him. I remember seeing Dimitri outside standing next to the tree.  
“I know we haven’t done a feeding in what two, three days? You really need to remind me. I’m sorry for neglecting you. Can you make it until morning, I would rather be down when the sun is up? Or we could call a feeder, but that leaves a direct line to us. Also, we have been her a while. I think it’s time to move on again.” I was still sitting on the side of the bed when Oscar moved toward the window.  
“If we are moving on again, we can call a feeder and start packing.” She conceded. She really didn’t like using me as a feeder but it was the best choice strategically. If I was her food source no one could follow the feeder back to us. It’s how we have stayed invisible and off the Mori grid for so long.   
“Ok, I have the number downstairs. Let’s get dressed, I’ll call for a feeder, and we can start packing.” She agreed and we got up and dressed.   
I was doing my best to ignore Oscar. I knew what was coming I just wasn’t too drugged up to deal with it. I may be 2 years in the past but I retain all of the memory and lessons from the future. I really hope I will keep all the skills as well. Unfortunately, I haven’t been keeping my body in shape so I already know I’m at a disadvantage.   
“Lissa, for right now put a go-bag together, just the essentials.” I said   
She gave a strange look. We already had go-bags together but we got complacent after Chicago. We kept to ourselves and made sure we stayed away from all Mori and Dhampir. I went downstairs and called a feeder for Lissa. I noticed our roommate sitting at the table doing his calculus homework. “Hey Jeremy, um we are about to have some unwanted house guests. Lissa’s family is coming to check up on her and they are not the most pleasant of people. Could you go see a friend for a few hours?” I asked. He wasn’t overly thrilled with the idea but Lissa and I made ourselves scares twice a week so he could be with his girlfriend, this is the first time I have asked for him to do the same. He gathered up his stuff, grabbed his keys, and left. Well, that solves that problem.  
Lissa came downstairs with her bag. “I called a feeder for you. I don’t want to alarm you but we have guardians surrounding the house.” Her eyes got huge. I could feel the panic starting. “Lissa we are going to be just fine. You are always safe with me. They are here to take us back to school not hurt you. Plus, I can take them, if I have to.” I said trying to reassure her.  
I put on my boots and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her coat and handed me my go-bag. We left out the back door. We walked out the gate like we had no idea they were there. Walking toward the park and the train station I could feel them scrambling to cover us and figure out the best way to approach without spooking us. The last thing they needed was us to run but that would just help them. Scared people to stupid things. I could feel him. Dimitri and I are connected. I saw him step out in front of us. I pulled my guardian face into place but I giggled a bit inside. He was about to get one hell of a shock. I pulled Lissa behind me and away from Dimitri. I could hear the other Guardians close ranks behind us.   
“I’m not going to ----” He took a step forward. Too close.  
I attacked and caught him off guard. He blocked my kick but missed the punch I threw. I caught on the jaw and stepped back. I didn’t want to hurt them or them to hurt me but I also wasn’t going to let Lissa be forced back to a situation she didn’t want to be in. Plus, I wasn’t wrong last time. They didn’t protect her and failing to protect her actually contributed to the all-around crap Victor Dashkov and Natalie put her through.  
“It’s your chose Liss, I can fight them and I will, or we can go with them and return to school.” I said. The guardians were shocked. Not only did I get through Dimitri’s defenses but I openly stated I could take them. I’m still a novice, for them, it's laughable.  
She grabbed my hand and laid her head down on my shoulder. “Go back to school, I don’t want you to get into more trouble.” She said through the bond. I reached up and hugged her to me. I could feel the complete she had in me but under that was fear. She was scared for her, for me, and of what she could do.  
“We will go with you but you all will keep your distance from Lissa.” I told Dimitri and started walking toward the black SUV’s at the end of the block.  
“Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, my name is Dimitri Belikov. I’m your sanctioned guardian. We would never hurt you.” As always Dimitri was well-spoken but to the point. Not one for excess words unless he was talking to me.   
They called the feeder to the plain. I sat in the seat closest to the aisle with Lissa next to the window. Dimitri sat next to me across the aisle with the other guardians sitting in the back of the plain. It’s not a long flight back to St. Vlad’s. It was long enough for Lissa to get a little more sleep.  
“Rose, what going to happen now?” She asked. I didn’t realize she woke up. I did notice Dimitri glance over at us. He was watchful and didn’t miss much. I knew he was starting to put together the bond but I was really hoping it would take him longer than it did last time. We didn’t need Victor knowing for certain about Lissa’s Spirit. Right now, he only suspects but that will be proved soon enough.   
I laughed. “Well, Kirova is going to be the bitch she always is. She will let you off because you are Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and she will harsh and over the top with me since she genuinely hates me. She will try and kick me out of school because I’m expendable and you are not.” I wasn’t quiet when I said all this to Lissa but I could feel the sadness and fear coming through more powerfully. “We will get through this just like we always do. Lissa, what happened last time will not happen again. I took you away to protect you but you can’t stay hidden forever nor should you. The time for running away is over, it’s time to fight now.” I looked her in the eyes when I said it. I could feel her resignation form but I could also feel the backbone she doesn’t always show to the world come raring to the forefront. She was just as protective of me as I was with her. We just had different ways of doing it.   
She nodded back to me. I could feel all eyes on us. The tension on the plane was palpable. Guardians don’t like knowing their charges were in danger and like it or not I was still a novice which put me squarely under the charge line.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the school the guardians tried to force us to go through the commons. I wouldn’t allow it. I took Lissa and started walking around the building to the back door which opens up to a hallway with Kirova’s door in the middle. I knew some people would see us but it would be less humiliating for Lissa. Last time she kept her eyes downcast the whole time. Where I just stared everyone down. We did what we did to protect Lissa. There wasn’t a reason to feel humiliated but Lissa always worried about disappointing her family without realizing we were protecting her life.   
Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I walked into the room. I looked around the room like my training taught me. I noticed Victor with his guardian standing behind him. I nudged Lissa and tossed my head in his direction. I felt her shock through the bond. I couldn’t blame her. He really did look bad. At 40 years old or about that he looked like he was 65 or 70. With a great deal of effort, Victor rose from the corner chair. Lissa ran to him, throwing her arms around his fail body.  
“Uncle,” she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip. I didn’t like it. I didn’t want her anywhere near him but what was I going to say. I had no proof and what I could tell them would only end up with me in a mental hospital for delusions. I listened to their conversation without giving anything away. Since I still had my guardian mask in place I knew they couldn’t read my face.   
Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa and me to our seats.   
Time for the lecture I promised we would get.  
She didn’t disappoint the only difference was I kept my seat and my mouth shut. When she got to the part about me neglecting my duty I just stared her down. She flinched. Yeah, that is what 2 years of blood, death, and pain will get you. I’m not the novice I was when I left this school 2 years ago.  
“Rose didn’t kidnap me,” Lissa said. Her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. “I wanted to go. Don’t blame her.”  
Ms. Kirova tsked at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.  
“Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn’t carry it out. If she’d done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she’d done her duty she would have kept you safe.”  
“She did keep me safe, for two years. Who the hell are you to doubt her when you know nothing and are entitled to NOTHING.” Lissa stood up and shouted at her. She didn’t want me to say anything so she was going a bit overboard. It wasn’t until then I understood what I said on the plane really affected her. I was not expendable and she wouldn’t let anyone treat me like I was. She needed me and she wasn’t going to let me go.  
“Lissa, I’m not going anywhere. Not ever. You are stuck with me for the rest of our lives.” I said and walked over to her. I grabbed her hands and forced her to look at me. “It’s our life and WE get to choose how we live it. No one else. It’s not for them to decide.” I squeezed her hands hoping he could feel the assurance in my voice. She was on the verge of terse. “You are not expendable.” She said with clarity in her voice I had never heard before. She squeezed my hands back.  
We sat back down in our chairs and were silent. Kirova looked like she sucking on a lemon. Lissa and I effectively cut off her tirade of sending me away before she could utter a syllable. Lissa was thinking about how to get out of here. If they were going to throw me away then she wasn’t going to stay either. She knew I would protect her but she really like what I said about it being our life and we get to chose how we live it. She really liked that but it also brought out a few other issues. If I was her guardian then I would get to live my life like she would. She got to be frivolous and have boyfriends, go to parties, and be spontaneous but my life would revolve around hers and she didn’t like that. She wanted to fix it so we could both live a similar lifestyle. Built with mutual interests and compromise. I have to admit I didn’t give her enough credit. I like she thought about what I might want or need out of my life. It makes me feel bad for not realizing she understood the sacrifice I was making for her. She does and she doesn’t like it. I felt a rush of pride and affection for her take over.  
“What are you smiling about Miss. Hathaway.” Kirova snapped at me.  
“Nothing,” I mumbled back but Lissa caught my eye and reached out her hand toward me. I took it and she squeezed my hand. “It’s you and me Rose and you’re right. We will figure it out.” I smiled back at her.  
We were ignoring Kirova which wasn’t usually a good thing but Victor said something and she fell back into her desk with shock. I turned my head to him. “What did you say, Prince Dashkov? I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.”  
“You and Vasilisa have a bond. Don’t you Rose?” He said with his frail voice. I could see the plotting in his eyes, the callousness of it. He has no qualms with taking Lissa’s life if it will preserve his.  
“Yes, we do. It’s one of the reasons we left two years ago. It was a shock for both of us. Her learning how to use her magic and me learning what it means to be Shadow-Kissed.” I saw his eyes widen. This time it will be different. There isn’t much he can teach me now. I know what Lissa and I are together and what it means for both of us.  
“Vasilisa hasn’t declared. She doesn’t have much magic.” Kirova sneered in my direction.  
“Well, actually you Moroi have forgotten your history. There is a 5th element called Spirit. Saint Vladimir had it as well as others. Shadow-kissed isn’t a title given to Anna, she is shadow-kissed. It means a Spirit user like Lissa can heal people as she did with me after the car accident. I died in that accident and she healed me bringing me back from the brink of death causing me to be kissed by shadows. I straddle the line between the living and the dead. Furthermore, all of those Moroi who haven’t “declared” is actually spirit users. Their form of magic is pulled from their essence and has a backlash effect on the Spirit user.” You could hear a pin drop in the room. I could understand the shock coming from Lissa. We never put it together before but I was letting it all out this time. I wanted everyone to know just how special she was with the hope they would do better with her protection. “Another reason we left is because Lissa felt like she was being hunted. I’m sure you can understand how someone would take advantage of a person who could heal anything. She will become the fountain of youth or the panacea of any ailment if it’s known what she can do. I think people should learn so those who have Spirit are not treated like they are less because they didn’t ‘declare’.” Yes, I used air quotes.  
“I expect you to protect her,” I said in plain English. “I don’t think it was the school that sent psy-hounds after us in Chicago. They only answer to Moroi so it had to be someone.” There was shock across every face except Victor. I looked right at him and raised my eyebrow at him. I was drawing the line. What happened before will not happen again if I could help it. Victor sacrificing his daughter for his own gains and causing Lissa the pain she went through with all of the dead animals. Yeah, that’s not going to happen again. I will call out Natalie for her part in it.  
Kirova was sputtering by the time I got done. I squeezed Lissa’s hand in support, hoping she would understand I would explain everything later.   
“As you can see, Rose is my guardian. Where she goes, I go.” Lissa said in a soft voice.  
“She isn’t a guardian nor does she deserve to be one. She is a novice.” Kirova snapped. She really was holding it together by a thread.   
“Their bond is a rare and wonderful gift. It should not be wasted.” Victor said.  
“She will be hopelessly behind her peers even if I were to allow her to stay.”  
“No, I won’t,” I said but everyone stopped listening to me.   
“Then giver her extra training sessions,” Dimitri said.  
“Who’s going to put in the extra time?” Demanded Kirova. “You?”  
Dimitri’s argument came to an abrupt stop. “Well, that’s not what I ---”  
Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. “Yes. That’s what I thought.”  
“Yes,” he said finally. “I can mentor Rose. I’ll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones.”  
“And then what?” retorted Kirova angrily. “She goes unpunished?”  
“Find some other way to punish her,” answered Dimitri. “Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular.”  
Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. “I’m inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent.”  
“If Miss Hathaway stays, here’s how it will be.” She turned to me. “Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir’s is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you’re gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have---before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away.”  
“And what are you going to do about the threat to Lissa?” I asked. I really didn’t expect anything less. It’s what she did last time and she really did truly hate me.  
“There isn’t a threat. It’s a made-up story to get your selves out of trouble and I’m not falling for it.” She said with a smug smile on her face. I got up and turned to Alberta who was standing next to the door. She looked me in the eye and nodded. With that I knew she would take care of Lissa’s protection and keep extra eyes on her at all time. Lissa’s life would never be impeded but she would be protected.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa and I walked to the guidance counselor’s office. The meetings never took long but since Kirova was sending us to class first we needed to know what class we were attending. 

1st period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques  
2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3  
3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning  
4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)  
\---Lunch---  
5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology  
6th Period Precalculus  
7th Period Moroi Culture 4  
8th Period Slavic Art

Man, even now I forgot how long the Academy school day was. At least I would still have most of my afternoon classes with Lissa.   
As I was leaving the guidance counselor’s office Alberta tapped my arm and motioned for me to follow her. 

“Have a seat Rose,” Alberta said as we entered her office. Dimitri shut the door and took the seat next to me. “Start from the beginning. I want to hear the full story, what you know, and how you know it.”

“I can tell you everything but I can’t prove it. Which means I can’t tell you how I know it.” I replied.

“That’s fine. I’m getting the feeling you told the condensed version to Kirova. You held a lot back but if we are going to protect Lissa, you need to tell me everything.”

“Ok, it started during the car accident. I remember dying, kind of, mostly I remember Lissa screaming for everyone to wake up. I felt her touch my hand and then she screamed my name. I felt this overwhelming amount of warmth, energy enter my body. I can’t really explain how spirit feels. I remember not hurting anymore but I was so tired after and so was she.” 

“It’s ok Rose. Just keep going,” Alberta said. She was closer to me than my mother so I understood how hearing about me dying is affecting her and her wanting to move on.

“After Lissa and I came back to the Academy we slept in for three days. It took a little bit for me to realize the bond was in place. We were both grieving so it didn’t really register at first. Then I got this overwhelming feeling of dread and pain. I didn’t understand because I was doing ok. I had this moment where I was sitting at Lissa’s dressing table in her room but I was still in my room. I watched her pick up a necklace her mother loaned her for the dance and felt the pain she was feeling. Then I snapped back into my head where I was in my room, sitting on my bed. It didn’t take long to figure out the bond from there. Lissa can communicate with me using it but it’s one way. I have a general hum of how she is feeling and I can locate her like a GPS but being a Spirit user and being Shadow-kissed both have their ups and downs.”

“Like what?” Dimitri asked

“Well Spirit users have to use their own life energy to manifest their magic and even when they don’t use their magic the darkness will build up. It makes them unstable mentally or comes out in other ways like scratching or cutting themselves. Shadow-kissed people can take the darkness through the bond into themselves but then they have unstable attributes. It can manifest differently for different people. It makes my temper shorter and angrier. There are also gift I will get as I move closer to the land of the dead.” I looked up and saw the confused look on their faces. I didn’t want to talk about what it would mean for me to be shadow-kissed. I went through hell the last time because no one believed me. If that happened again it would take away the creditability I had for Lissa and the warning I was about to give.

“It’s ok Rose. Please trust me with the truth, the whole of it.” Alberta’s sincerity won out.

“After I make my first strigoi kill I will see the dead and be able to lower my mental shield so they can help me when I need it. Although, it’s not wise to do so. I’ll also know whenever a strigoi are around. I will be able to feel them. As long as the wards are up and strong the dead can’t get through but I will always know if the wards are breaking down or weak since I will be able to see the dead.”

I could read the shock and disbelief on their faces. Alberta was doing her best to understand and believe what I was saying but telling someone you can see dead people after your make your first kill doesn’t go down no matter how you say it.

“Ok, we will move past this for now. Tell me about the threat to Lissa,” she asked.

“Two years ago, Lissa and I skipped Ms. Karp’s class. She caught us in the woods and on walking back we saw a raven dying on the grass. Lissa reached out her hand and healed the animal. Justifiably we were both a bit freaked out but Ms. Karp grabbed Lissa’s hand and started saying how she couldn’t do it again and never tell anybody. She was so urgent about it, it scared us both. You remember how Ms. Karp always said people were following her and generally paranoid.” Alberta nodded. “Yeah, she wasn’t paranoid. After she turned strigoi to stop the darkness Lissa started feeling like she was being followed. We couldn’t pinpoint who was doing it but we knew. Then one night we went to a party where we were drinking alcohol. It helps dull the effects of Spirit. Anyway, Wade brought a feeder girl to the party. She was terrified and cowering in a corner. Lissa was seriously pissed, unstable even. She destroyed the library but I could feel the darkness through the bond. Add that to the feeling of being followed and I decided it would be best for her is we learned how to deal with spirit away from the school where she had to deal with being “Princess Dragomir” all the time and the death of her parents. After we left everything got better. I was studying spirit and the bond and she was working with charities and volunteering. We moved around to different University and college campuses since it would be easier for us to blend in that environment. It wasn’t until Chicago we realized she really was being followed. We our ran three psy-hounds but that was by luck. I knew ever way in and out of a city just in case we needed to make a run for it. After that we moved to Portland and kept more to ourselves.”

“Rose, do you know who is after Lissa?” Dimitri asked.

“Yes, it’s Victor Dashkov. He will use Natalie to terrorize her. She will leave dead or dying animals for Lissa to find in their room. Lissa being a Spirit user will feel the pain of their death and will have an almost compulsory need to help them. If she does it will be the proof he needs about her spirit but he already knows. His half-brother Robert is a spirit user and lost his bond mate. Victor knows a lot about spirit and what the effects will do to Lissa. She is young and has a lot of life to give. However, Victor will never be eligible to be king with his disease so he will force Lissa to heal him. The disease will come back and she will be forced again.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” Alberta said. I have stumped her. 

“It’s a lot to process.” I acknowledged.

“You said the more Lissa uses her magic the worse the darkness will build up. So, if she doesn’t use her magic she will be find.” Dimitri asked.

I shook my head. “No, I know what she feels when she uses it, and truthfully she needs to learn how to use it so she can protect herself. The darkness will build whether she uses it or not, it will just build slowing if she doesn’t. I will take the darkness from her so it will not affect her and with my combat classes I can work off some of it. Lissa and I will need to learn how to balance ourselves but for now she needs to learn. The problem Victor has right now is me.”

“What do you mean?” Alberta snapped to attention.

“I can track Liss anywhere. In order for him to truly take her, with no one being the wiser, he is going to have to deal with me. He intends to. He will try and get me out of the way but he will eventually need to kill me otherwise I will go after Lissa and I will not be alone.” Alberta nodded her understanding.

“How far are you behind on your training?” She asked.

“I don’t really know. I know I’m softer then I should be, weaker. Some of that is because there wasn’t a place where I could really practice. Humans would have noticed. Plus, I was weakened two to three times a week.” I watched her stiffen.

“You were feeding the Princess, that is how you stayed off the Moroi radar for so long,” Dimitri said. I nodded.

“It was the only way. You guys would have tracked her. The dhampir with the feeder would have recognized Lissa and I right away. The best way to protect her was just to feed her myself. Neither one of us wanted to do it. It was out of necessity. The girl’s gotta eat.”

“It makes sense and it’s smart. We were watching the feeders and sent your picture to them in the hopes we could catch you that way.” Alberta confirmed our suspicions.

“Ok, you should get to class as it’s almost 2nd period. I will take care of Lissa. People I trust and know don’t work with or have contact with Victor. We will take care of her Rose. Just try and stay out of trouble.” She smiled at me. She knew me. Impulse control is my worst attribute but I’m not who I was before. I’ve learned control.


End file.
